Kyubi or love
by Alienor01
Summary: Sasuke sait tout a propos de Naruto et Kyubi mais va t-il le rejeter ou lui avouer quelque chose ?


Cette fiction se déroule dans le tome 15 de Naruto vers la fin du combat entre Naruto et Gaara . Notre héros se change en renard avec la grenouille et laisse un Sasuke perplexe ...

Compréhension ou Incompréhension ?

--

Assis contre une branche Sasuke observait le combat de Naruto et Gaara . Il n'arrivait pas a croire q'un garçon de 14 ans comme gaara du desert ait put se transformer en démon !

Puis il se mit en mode réflexion et pensa a Naruto qui pouvait le combattre et a lui qui restait sur la touche . Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué qu'il tenait au blonc plus qu'il n'aurait dut mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Et le voir se battre a sa place ne faisait qu'Agraver la situation !

Oui Sasuke avait un complexe de supériorité mais il savait pourquoi !

Il ne pouvait laisser personne se permettre de prendre soin de son blond aux yeux bleus .

Oui il était un Uchiwa mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher . C'était un complexe qui lui venait d'Itachi et de la mort de ses parents . Il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher.

Soudain un bruit terrible resonna a ses oreille. La transformation totale de Gaara venait d'avoir eut lieu. La il resta abasourdis et plus encore lorsqu'il vit son blond se faire envelopper dans un cerceuil de sable. Il cria mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir qu'une grenouille énorme prit place sur le champ de bataille avec au sommet de sa tête un naruto très fier de son invocation .

Naruto fit ensuite appel au chakra de kyubi et les transforma tous les deux en un renard magnifique!

A ce moment la Sasuke était dans l'imcompréhension la plus totale mais lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que pour capturer le démon il soupira de soulagement. Puis il vit le blond se retransformé et encoyé une bonne droite dans la machoire de gaara .

Enfin ! pensa t-il soulagé.

Mais pas tant que ca car 2 minutes plus tard c'était Gaara qui avait reprit le contrôle et qui tentait d'aspirer Naruto dans le sable. Heureusement la langue du crapaud le protégea et gaara qui avait épuisé tout son chakra retourna a sa forme originelle en soufflant de fatigue .

Sasuke ne vit pas la suite mais courut dans les bois dans leur direction laissant Sakura a Lee .

Il arrivait dans la clairiére ou son amis et le «démon» était présent . Il entendit ensuite le discour de Naruto et fut prit d'incompréhension .

Il ne pensait pas que le blond se sentait si seul que cela !

Puis il entendit la partie ou Naruto disait avoir trouvé les personnes qui le sortiraient de sa solitude et la les larmes furent plus difficile a retenir . Ensuite Tenten arriva en même temps que l'équipe de Gaara qui l'emmenérent au loin .

Puis il fut soulagé que Naruto se soit évanouie car il le porta jusqu'à l'hospital et resta une bonne partie de la nuit et s'en alla dés que Naruto commenca a se réveillé et revint avec Sakura qui était toujours aussi énervante !

Bien sur il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tenter sa chance mais son coeur était déjà prit par un blond aux yeux bleus .

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla il rougit fortement en se rappelant le combat de la veille en pensant a ce que Naruto avait vu et brusquement il se souvint qu'il s'était transformé en renard et cela le dérouta .

Il se souvint ensuite que depuis quelques temps avec son entrainement avec Jiraya , Naruto avait de plus grande réserve de chakra . La puissance qui someillait en lui était immense et cela Sasuke l'avait bien compris .

Il soupira ...

Sasuke se dirigea ensuite vers le coin de la chambre de Naruto et resta silencieux comme a son habitude . Il avait toujours montré une apperence froide car il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui le trahirait !

Sakura pendant ce temps criait joyeusement sur Naruto .

Puis elle se retourna et regarda amoureusement Sasuke qui n'en avait strictement rien a foutre .

Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et chose incroyable parla !

-Naruto remet toi vite ! Nous te remercions d'avoir vaincu le démon du sable ! Tu es trés fort .

Sakura le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais c'est toi non qui a vaincu le démon ?!

-Non Sakura , c'est Naruto ! Il est bien plus fort que nous bien que j'ignore la raison ! D'ailleur...

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui rougit et remonta la couverture sur sa tête .

-...j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

-Heu ...

-On t'écoute Naruto !

-Je ne peut pas ...

-NARUTO !

-Non sinon vous allez me fuir comme tout le village je ne veut pas que cela arrive vous êtes les seuls personnes qui accepte de rester avec moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-S'il te plait naruto ! Quoique tu nous diras nous resterons avec toi !

-C'est vrais ?

-Oui enfin... sauf si tu abrite un démon comme gaara...

La Naruto prit un air sombre et des larmes vinrent a perler .

C'était Sakura avec son tact habituel...

Sasuke qui avait bien vu la réaction ouvrit de grand yeux .

-Sakura ?

-ouiiiiiiii Sasukeeeeeee?

-Sort ! Tout de suite !

-mais...

-Tout de suite !

-Ok ok...

Sakura sortit alors rapidement et Sasuke vint s'assoir prés de Naruto .

-Alors c'est ca pas vrais ?

-Oui... C'est hockage le 4eme qui l'a scellé en moi lorsque j'étais bébé...

-Alors c'est pour ca que je voulais constement être plus fort que toi et que je n'y arrivait jamais !

-Hum oui mais si je te dit son nom tu vas avoir peur et me haïr...

-Mais non !

-C'est kyubi ...

-CE RENARD DE MALHEUR !!

-Tu vois?

Naruto était au bord des larmes .

Mais Sasuke n'était pas un sans coeur comme on pouvait le croire , et voyant celui qu'il aimait au bord des larmes vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassuré .

Mais Naruto dans cette étreinte retrouva quelque chose qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie . Tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas a y croire !

-Sasuke?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aime ?

Sasuke en resta sur le cul ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé se trahir dans une étreinte aussi simple soit elle.

-Oui...

-Moi aussi Sasuke !

Et la re-sur le cul parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments aurait pu être partagés !

Soudain Sasuke se recula et regarda dans les yeux de Naruto .

Il fit un grand sourir heureux et Naruto s'en trouva tout retourné ! Il n'aurait jamais crut que Sasuke puisse être aussi magnifique lorsqu'il souriait !

Naruto s'approcha subitement de Sasuke et lui offrit son premier baisé .

Sasuke répondit tendrement a l'attention de naruto et lui caressa tendrement le dos et la nuque .

-Naruto... tu devrais te reposer !

-Tu seras encore la lorsque je rouvrirais les yeux ?

-Oui mon renard adoré !

Naruto et Sasuke éclatérent tout les deux de rire .

Un toquement a la porte les rappela a l'ordre et Sakura entra . Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'air heureux de Sasuke et Naruto et un pincement la prit au coeur . Ils avaient l'air si heureux sans elle..

-Sakura je voudrais t'anoncer quelque chose !

C'était Sasuke qui voulait lui anoncer qu'il sortait avec Naruto .

Sakura eut les yeux pétillant d'espoir qu'il lui dise de sortir avec lui mais retomba de haut lorsqu'elle vit la main de Sasuke prendre celle de Naruto.

-Nous sortons enssemble depuis ...

La Sasuke regarde l'heure ...

-10 minutes et 42 secondes !

Pour Sakura le monde venait de se briser ! Il lui était inconcevable que Sasuke sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et encore plus qu'il soit gay !

Elle sentit des larmes silencieuse rouler sur ses joues et s'enfuit rapidement en courant.

-Hé bien il était temps !

-Oui je suis bien d'accord !

-Dis...

-Oui?

-Kyubi.. il entend tout ce q'on dit et il peut intervenir?

-Il entend oui... mais il ne peut rien dire ou faire !

Naruto abaissa le drap et souleva son t-shirt pour montrer le sort qui emprisonnait le démon.

Cela soulagea Sasuke qui se sentit enfin libre .

-Naruto ?

-Vi ?

-Viens vivre chez moi . Prend tes affaires et viens avec moi .

-Sasu...mpfff

Il ne put rien dire en effet car son petit ami lui donna un baiser passioné qui faisait comprendre a Naruto a quel point Sasuke avait besoin et envie de lui . Aussi se dépéchat-il de tout récupéré et lui et l'Uchiwa s'enfuire rapidement par la fenêtre .

Une fois chez Sasuke , celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps . Il attendait ce moment depuis des années . Il le plaquat donc violement a la porte de l'entrée le faisant lacher en vrac ses affaires sur le sol l'embrassant longuement et sensuellement arrachant des gémissements a son partenaire qui se frottait en ce moment même contre lui .

Sasuke sourit et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt sur la taille du blond tout en mordillant sa gorge prés de la jugulaire ce qui faisait gémir encore plus bruyament l'uzumaki . Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus .

-Ah! Hn Sasuke...ta chambre ...s'il te plaît !

Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras passant ses mains sous ses fesses , Naruto enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du brun . Il sentit alors une bosse au travers de leurs pantalon respectif se frotté contre son propre entre-jambe ce qui le fit haleter . Sasuke se déhancha encore plus en grondant doucement . Il le déposa dans leurs lit désormais sans changer de position se frottant plus fort , léchant langoureusement les tetons de Naruto .

La pièce résonnait de leurs gémissements de plaisir . Puis les t-shirts s'envolérent rapidement . Sasuke et naruto s'observaient mutuellement d'un air admiratif . Le blond passa alors ses mains sur le torse du brun le caressant et insistant a son tour sur les billes de chairs qui l'ornait . Il approchat donc sa bouche et les léchat , aspira et mordilla d'un air affamé . Ils se sourirent prudement et Naruto se soumis rapidement aux caresse du brun . Se penchant sur son venre il y traçât des arabesque de la langue pour descendre .

Naruto qui ne s'était pas aperçut que son pantalon s'était déjà fait la mal hurla quand il sentit son membre engloutit dans la bouche de son coéquipier .

-HAN ! Sasu...han ke s'il te plaiiiit .

L'Uchiwa venait d'entrer un doigt en Naruto qui montra son plaisir bruyament a nouveau et le prouva par ses mouvements de hanche qui fesait aller et venir son doigt auquel il en ajouta rapidement un deuxiéme .

Naruto avait peine a ne pas jouir .

Sasuke voyant qu'il était prêt a exploser appuya fermement sur la base de son membre l'empéchant de jouir . Celui-ci émit un gémissement frustré .

L'Uchiwa lui demanda alors de se mettre a quattre pattes et s'apréta a le pénétré quand il s'aperçut d'un chose . D'un geste rapide il ferma les rideaux au cas où et revint sur le lit . Puis il fit ce qu'il voulait et pénétra naruto d'un mouvement violent ce qui provoquat un nouveau hurlement de douleur mélée de plaisir .

-AH ! SASUKE han ...ah...!Plus fort !

Les mouvements s'enchainérent alors de plus en plus vite , de temps en temps alternant les mouvements vif et lent .

Dans une cascade de cris ils jouirent enssemble , Naruto dans la main de Sasuke et celui-ci a l'intérieur du blond .

--

Et voila est fini !

Vous en pensez quoi ?

REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
